


Tying up the loose ends of the string

by Achlyz



Series: Dysfunctional Family [4]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Detective Diego Hargreeves, Five doesn't give a shit to his own safety, Kidnapping, No Incest, Number Five | The Boy Whump, Platonic Cuddling, Protective Siblings, Serial Killers, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, but they all love him anyways, five is a little shit, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26513428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achlyz/pseuds/Achlyz
Summary: The threat of a serial killer is still on the loose puts Diego on the edge, making him work harder every day just to put the serial killer where he truly belongs. He just didn't expect that Five would intentionally approach the said serial killer willingly.Or in which Diego should have seen this coming from a mile away, of course this if Five they are talking about.
Series: Dysfunctional Family [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921819
Comments: 14
Kudos: 228





	1. Chapter 1

“Diego go home, it’s already almost 10. You’ve been here since 6 am.”

Diego looked up from his computer, “Yeah yeah, I’m almost done anyway. Just need to file these cases back.”

Nathan, his partner in the field, just sighed as he patted Diego in his shoulder “It’s good that you’ve been working this hard man, but at least learn to rest. We still have no new leads, so we could still breath a little bit for the meantime.”

Diego begun collecting the files that are related to the serial killer whose target are children, he has been re-reading it making sure that he didn’t miss any sort of connection that they might have missed. “It’s just that you know…”

Nathan’s gaze softens in understanding “I get it man, you have a little brother that fits the description of the other victims. I really do, if anything when I learned about your little brother that just makes me want to catch this guy more.” Nathan helped Diego as they both walked towards the filing cabinets where they store sensitive files.

“I just couldn’t help myself you know, it drives me crazy that some sick bastard is out there killing children out of pleasure.” Diego stated as they finished putting every file they have. “And that my little brother could become his victim anytime. Did you know that my brother is a fan of taking a 12 midnight walk around the city?”

“Wait seriously? Without telling you or your other siblings?”

Diego nodded “He is a little shit whose job is to give us all collective heart attack. But on the plus side, he now has a dog he dotes on. He probably loves Mr. Pennycrumb than all of us combined but whatever, as long as he is safe in the house I couldn’t care less.”

Nathan laughed “Mr. Pennycrumb? What an odd name for a dog.”

Diego cracked a smile as they walk towards their desk again “Well my brother has a number name so I think we are past on having an odd name.” as Diego collected his things he could feel Nathan’s gaze on him

“Must be nice to have a little brother you can dote on, makes me sad that I’m an only child. You are so lucky.”

Diego snorted “You can have Five if you want, he is hard to handle and very hard to communicate with.”

Nathan smiled at Diego, because despite his wording the fondness in his tone didn’t escape his ears. “Hey I’ve always wanted a little brother, if you want I could take him out from your hands.” Nathan laughed as Diego punch his shoulder, scowling at him.

“I’ll kill you, not to mention my other siblings would too especially Ben. Five is a little shit, but he is our brother.”

Nathan grinned as they both begun to walk towards the parking lot. “See you tomorrow Diego! Hope I could meet Five personally someday.” With that Nathan got in his car, waving at Diego before pulling out of the parking lot.

Diego just shakes his head as he opened his own car, he got an upgrade since his old one got destroyed. Diego glanced at his phone noting that there are 4 new messages, he forgets to check his phone due to work as he opened them he is not surprise to see the messages.

**_Klaus_ **

_‘I know that you are at work but could you pretty please buy me snacks on your way back home PLEASEEEEE!!???!?!? Benny boy ate all of my chips saying he wanted to try them in ranch dressing! Diego pls pls pls you’re the best brother mwah!’_

**_Benjamin_ **

_‘Diego I run out of potato chips_ _:(((_ _’_

**_Vanya_ **

****

_I heard from Klaus that you might be going to the store, if it’s not too much of a trouble could you buy me a chocolate chip cookies? The ones from the brand I like? Five ate my stocks. I’ll just pay you when you get home, thank you Diego.’_

**_Five_ **

****

_You are not allowed home if you won’t bring me anything._

Diego smiled despite being basically ordered by his other siblings, at least Vanya is polite. Well his plans have changed, time to go to the store to get all what his siblings wants, after all Diego knows deep down that if he comes home empty handed Five would literally lock him out.

As he drives towards the store, he could feel the earlier tension from his work ease up a little. His siblings might be shits but, Diego thinks they are all worth the trouble. After all he is sure that he would come home to them smiling at him as they fight over the bag of chips he would buy. And that’s all Diego wants after a long hard day at work.

**~o~oOo~o~**

When he arrived at the front door of their home, Diego was about to put down the bags of grocery to get out his keys. Diego didn’t expect the front door to open, with Five peeking out of the door, Diego could also hear Mr. Pennycrumb barked at his arrival. Five glared at him “Did you bring me anything?”

Diego chuckled showing the bag to his brother “Including the chocolate caramel bars that you like.”

Five’s glare is gone in an instant, he finally opened the door wide enough to let Diego in. Diego rolled his eyes as Five carried one of the plastic bags that contains the snacks that Diego brought him. He inspected everything that was inside before nodded and looking at Diego “Good job.” Was all Five said but Diego could clearly see the small smile that Five has.

“What I don’t even get a thank you after going out my way to buy all of your demands?”

And as he expected, Five just ignored him walking ahead him towards the living room where his other siblings are. At least Mr. Pennycrumb wagged his tail at him, matching Diego’s pace of walk. Diego smiled at the dog “At least someone in this house appreciates me.” Mr. Pennycrumb barked at him as if agreeing with what he just said.

“Diego my favorite brother! My savior from the darkness of the night!” Klaus called dramatically automatically standing up from where he was sitting a while ago. Klaus looked at the bags in his hands and squealed gleefully “I love you Di!!!” Klaus wasted no time into getting the bag from Diego’s hand.

“Don’t eat everything in one go Klaus!” Diego called out as his brother is already heading upstairs.

Five just hummed at their interaction already halfway from opening one of the caramel bars that he liked, Diego looked at him “Where are the others?” he asked

Five paused for a moment “Ben is in the kitchen sulking from the lack of potato chips to dip in his ranch, Klaus just went upstairs, Luther drove Allison to the airport because of her late-night flight to LA, and Vanya is in her room practicing her violin.”

Diego sighed, his earlier exhaustion coming to him slowly now that he was in their home, “Well I’m just going to put this all away in the pantry then I’m heading to bed. I have work tomorrow.”

Five practically inhaled the caramel bar, “But tomorrow is Saturday, since when do you work on weekends?”

Diego sighed once again before walking towards the kitchen where their pantry is located, Five trailing behind him. “Since we still haven’t caught the serial killer, Nathan and I will be working even at weekends.”

Five just hummed as they arrived in the kitchen, they could see Ben staring longingly at the bottle of ranch that is in his hands. Five and Diego looked at each other, both confused at the scene in front of them. “Ben I got you your potato chips.” Diego called out

Ben snapped his attention away from the ranch as he beamed up at Diego. Ben went towards Diego, getting the bag that was meant for him. He looked at the contents inside just like what Five did earlier, Ben hugged Diego “Thank you Diego, you’re the best!”

Diego returned the hug “I better be, I took a detour just to get you your potato chips.”

Ben grinned before breaking the hug. Ben’s attention turned to Five as he placed a kiss into his little brother’s hair “I’m going to bed, I am a little tired because of Mr. Pennycrumb but we had fun at the park so it’s okay and I love him anyways. Thanks again Diego! Good night Mr. Pennycrumb, we will play again tomorrow.” Ben said as he waved at them goodbye and petting Mr. Pennycrumb in the head before heading out of the kitchen, skipping a little bit as he hugged at grocery bag in his chest.

Mr. Pennycrumb made a whined noise at Five, as Five kneeled down to pet him in his head seemingly understanding what Mr. Pennycrumb wants “It’s okay, you can spend the night at Ben’s room. I don’t mind.”

Mr. Pennycrumb barked at him as his tails wagged before licking Five’s hand and finally running out of the kitchen. Five smiled at Mr. Pennycrumb’s energy. “He took a liking at Ben because Ben keeps on bribing him.” Five said with a shrugged.

Diego chuckled, putting away the cookies he bought for Vanya. He knows that his sister will see the cookies tomorrow so he wouldn’t bother her especially since she is practicing for her concert next month. “I don’t think Mr. Pennycrumb will replace you with Ben.”

Five snorted, “Of course not, Mr. Pennycrumb loves me more than any of you.”

As Diego closed the pantry he yawned, they both exited the kitchen as they headed upstairs. Five tugged at Diego’s sleeves, Diego looked at him already knowing what Five wants, he smiled “Yeah okay. I’ll just have to change first and you need to brush your teeth.”

Five huffed before heading towards one of the bathrooms that they have. Diego made sure that he could hear the faucet running before heading towards his own room. After changing out of his work clothes, Diego heard his front door open and Five walked inside as if he owns the room.

Without any problem, Five climbed in the bed, in the spot where he always pick when sleeping over at Diego’s room. Five fluffed up the pillow before lying down. Diego sat at his spot, reaching out of Five to remove the strands of hair that was sticking in his forehead, Five just hummed at him not saying a word.

“You remember our deal right?” Diego whispered

Five rolled his eyes “How can I forgot when every day you remind me of it.”

Diego chuckled “Well knowing you and your impressive talent when it comes to attracting trouble, as your older brother I feel obliged to remind you every day. I mean can you blame me?”

Five glared at him “But I am older than you!”

Diego just pinched Five’s cheeks “Not in that body you are not.”

Five just huffed at him but didn’t comment any further “Can we just go so sleep?”

Diego once again chuckled before joining Five under the cover of the bed, Diego didn’t even need to wait long as Five curled up to him. Just like what he does every time he would sleep over at Diego’s room. “Good night Diego…”

Diego smiled as his hands went to Five’s hair, gently massaging it in a way he knows that makes Five sleepy “Good night Five.”

As his mind went to the earlier conversation he had with Nathan, Diego couldn’t help but snort. Diego wouldn’t trade his little brother for anything this world has to offer, the same goes with any of his siblings. So in a way, Nathan was right, Diego _is_ lucky to have a little brother he could dote on.

**~o~oOo~o~**

When Five woke up, his brother is already gone. He frowned as he rubbed his eyes to get rid of the drowsiness. As Five got out of the bed, he could see a small post it note on the bedside table, he picked it up silently reading it.

_‘Didn’t want to wake you up since you looked like you needed more time to sleep. Don’t forget to eat breakfast and also tell Vanya about her cookies from last night.’_

As Five went downstairs to head towards the kitchen, his other siblings are already there, Klaus taking a bottle of ketchup putting some of it in his sunny side up eggs, Ben gagging at Klaus’s choice but is also shaking his ranch dressing to put in his own toasted bread, Vanya looked like she didn’t want to be there at all, and Luther looking so done even though it’s still early in the morning, and Mr. Pennycrumb happily eating in his own bowl of dog food.

So yeah, a normal family breakfast then.

Five wordlessly sat down, as Luther’s gaze fell into him “Where did you sleep last night Five? I checked your room this morning and I didn’t find you there.”

Five shrugged as he picked up a piece of bacon and some bread to put in his plate, “I slept at Diego’s room.”

His statement caused several eyebrows to be raised in his direction, he would gladly ignore it but his siblings sure as hell wouldn’t allow it “Our dear brother is working on some case that wouldn’t allow him to get a good night sleep, so as the loving brother that I am, I sometimes sleep with him.” Five said as he spread melted chocolate in his bread before putting the bacon on top of it.

“So wait you sleep with Diego like cuddle and all?”

Ben grinned at Klaus “Why? Jealous?”

Klaus threw a spoon and Ben “Fuck you Benjamin.” Klaus then turned his attention back to Five “Why don’t you also cuddle with me Fiveyyy!” Klaus whined.

Five shrugged, taking a bit out of his chocolate and bacon bread that Vanya made a face of disgust as he did “You can do it with Ben.”

Klaus pouted as Ben looked like he was okay with that idea. Five turned his attention to Vanya “Diego brought you your cookies, he placed them in the pantry.”

Vanya beamed at Five before standing up to get it, they all silently watch as Vanya opened up the pantry. Vanya made a small sound of satisfaction as she got the cookies out of the pantry. She then glanced at the clock her eyes widen at the time “Oh shoot I need to get to the rehearsals!”

“But it’s a Saturday? You have practice at Saturday’s?” Ben asked

Vanya then looked at them “Well not usually but because my concert is in a month we need to practice until then.” Vanya said as she fixed her bag, placing the cookies inside of it. She then took a final bite out of her bread, before heading out of the kitchen.

“Vanya wait!” Luther called out finishing his protein shake “Let me drive you there.” Vanya smiled at the offer before she and Luther are gone. Leaving Ben, Klaus and Five in the kitchen.

Mr. Pennycrumb seems to have finished eating because he started to paw against Five’s leg to get his attention. Five smiled at Mr. Pennycrumb, wiping his fingers at his shirt before picking the puppy up in his lap. “Hey there, you slept well with Ben last night Mr. Pennycrumb?”

Mr. Pennycrumb barked at him as his tail wagged happily, Five smiled before patting Mr. Pennycrumb in the head “Good boy.”

Ben and Klaus cooed at the sight, Five being this soft when it comes to Mr. Pennycrumb never gets old for them. Five just rolled his eyes at them, ignoring them in favor of giving his full attention to Mr. Pennycrumb.

“So I was thinking…” Ben said after a moment of silence “Could I take Mr. Pennycrumb out in the park today?”

“Ohhhh lemme come! I want to be with Mr. Pennycrumb today too!” Klaus said as he clapped his hands in an excitement manner.

Five looked at the both of them before looking at Mr. Pennycrumb again “Do you want to go to the park today Mr. Pennycrumb?” Five smiled nuzzling his face into Mr. Pennycrumb’s head as he barks at him.

Unbeknownst to Five, his brothers are already taking picture of him and Mr. Pennycrumb. “You take care of him okay? If I even know that he got hurt, I’ll kill you both then bring the two of you alive again. Got it?” Five firmly said as he glared at his brothers.

Ben just chuckled as he nodded, while Klaus is already sending the picture he took to their other siblings starting with Diego. Klaus grinned in victory as he had successfully sent it to all of them before turning towards Five again. “No problemo little number Five, we will take care of Mr. P here!”

Five just huffed as he set Mr. Pennycrumb down as his dog went to Ben, “You are not coming with us?” Ben asked as he picked Mr. Pennycrumb up in his lap.

Five shakes his head “I need to head down to the library that is just a few blocks away from here.” Five might appear that he isn’t doing anything worthwhile but in fact he is already starting to research about everything he has to know for the serum he will be needing to do for Luther. He is already halfway in his research due to the papers that their Dad left them, he just needed more knowledge to make sure that the serum would be 100% effective. “I am doing some research.” Five didn’t need to clarify any further.

Ben and Klaus looked at one another before shrugging, deciding that it wasn’t worth pushing what Five is working on. Five quietly sips his coffee as he watch Mr. Pennycrumb trying to lick Klaus’s face off.

It will be a very busy day for Five, and somehow, he thinks that he doesn’t mind it.

**~o~oOo~o~**

Diego smiled as he viewed the photo that Klaus had just sent him. They are having a bust day at work despite it being a Saturday. His grin didn’t went unnoticed by his other co-workers who looked at him with an open curious look. Diego shrugged before turning his phone for them to look at the photo themselves.

“Awww is that your brother Diego?” Cassandra asked, she is one of his common friends with Patch way before she died.

“Yup, our youngest brother.” Diego grinned knowing that if Five was here, he would get himself killed but whatever it’s not like Five would magically appear. Oh wait… maybe he shouldn’t jinx himself after all Five’s power involves himself magically appearing and disappearing.

“The one and only youngest that Detective Diego dotes on.” Nathan teasingly called from his desk. Diego got one of his pens and threw it at his direction.

Nathan easily caught it “This is my pen now Diego, suck it!”

Diego returned his phone in his pocket, as Neil his other friend suddenly asked him, “How old is your brother Diego?”

_Well technically 58 but…._ “He is physically 13.” Diego stated instead

“Physically? What does that mean?” Cassandra giggled

“My little brother Five is really smart, probably smarter than all of us combined. So even though he is 13 he is really mature for his age.” _Again Five is technically 58_ …

“Look at him! Big brother Diego gushing about his brother! Man, don’t make me jealous.”

Diego glared at Nathan “I will throw more pens at you Nathan don’t test me.” Then his words sinks in “And I don’t ‘gush’ about my brother, I’m just stating a fact!”

Despite his defense it looked like none of them believed him. Diego loves his work but man, he should really get new set off friends. Suddenly Neil frowned “Then this case must have hit you hard, personally I mean…”

Diego sighed, glancing down at the victim’s file in his desk “Yeah, I mean my brother also have green eyes. I worry for him, he is a reckless little shit. Often giving us a collective meltdown because he doesn’t bother telling us where he is going. And somehow he is a trouble magnet so there’s that.”

The three of them stared at Diego, not missing the fondness in his voice as he talked about his brother. Diego might be the roughest looking amongst them but really deep down, he is a big softie for his siblings. Nathan patted his shoulder “Don’t worry Diego, we would catch this bastard, we wouldn’t let anything happen to your brother.”

Diego smiled at Nathan as Neil and Cassandra also smiled at his direction “Your little brother is so cute! So don’t worry I’ll do my very best to protect him!” Cassandra said

Neil grinned “I mean if you are that kind of overprotective brother, why not just sew a tracking device into your brother’s arms?”

Cassandra and Nathan gave Neil a look of horror “Don’t encourage him man!” Nathan exclaimed

Diego grinned at Neil “Let’s call that plan B, and I’m sure my other siblings would agree so…”

All of them laughed, then Nathan said “I pity your brother, having six siblings hovering and doting on his every movement, poor fella.”

Diego scoffed “Poor fella? Clearly you haven’t seen how much we spoil Five. You would be lucky if you are in Five’s place. Just last week our sister Allison bought him a brand-new coffee machine just because the one he already has isn’t ‘brewing’ fast enough for him. You know how much that shit cost? A lot of money yet my sister just bought him a new one no questions asked.” Diego complained

Nathan just gave Diego a tight smile “But Diego…. Just 2 months ago I think? We both went to a paint store just to buy 3 cans of blackboard paint for you brother’s room because of how much he loves writing on the walls. The paint is the most expensive ones they have in the store…”

Cassandra laughed “Kinda hypocrite that you complain that your sister buys your brother Five expensive stuff and yet you also indulge him with his request.”

Diego rolled his eyes at them “I don’t know why I tell you stuff. I am just saying we take good care of him, so you don’t get to judge us on how we watch his every movement.” Diego crossed his arms “His safety and his happiness is our top priority as his siblings.”

Diego returned his attention to the files as he could still feel their eyes on him and their snickering. Diego ignored them in favor of concentrating with the new evidence that came to light this morning. Apparently there is now a 5th victim, the girl’s body was found around 4 am in the morning in the park by a jogger. It looks like the killer is starting to get sloppy, because a the nails of the little girl that was killed, it contains DNA evidence that was immediately sent to the labs for analyzation. It was now a pretty sight to see early in the morning. This time though the victim’s right eye was the only thing that was gouged out, upon confirming, the girl did indeed had a green eyes. They have long since speculated that whoever is the killer must have a medical background because of the way the eyes were taken out. Every nerve that is connected to the eyes are precisely removed that only doctors, nurses, and even military personnel must know how. As of the moment all of them are looking at every possible angle they could before another child could be his victim.

Diego sighed he didn’t really want another victim to pop out, especially if that victim could be his brother. He needed to solve this as fast as he can.

**~o~oOo~o~**

Five watched as Ben and Klaus left with Mr. Pennycrumb. Five stretched his arms, satisfied that he has the whole house to himself. Luther is still gone, Vanya at practice, Diego working on a weekend, Allison in LA for a shoot for her new movie, Ben and Klaus just left. Five looked at the house, it’s too quite for his liking but he has work to do anyway.

Five immediately headed towards his Dad’s office but was stopped by his Mom, “Five dear?” Grace called out.

Five turned to face her in her charging station “Yes Mom?”

Grace looked at him, before gesturing at him to sit down with her for a while. Five accepted it, after all he isn’t in a hurry “How are you dear?” his Mom asked

“I’m fine…” Five answered “I mean I am still working on the formula for the serum but I think I’ll be able to handle it…”

Grace hummed “Well if you need any help you can come to me okay?” Grace smiled at him.

Five returned it “Of course, but right now I am still researching, it might take me a while plus I have to confirm something first before I could take my own DNA to be the basis for Luther’s serum…”

Grace looked at him, taking his hands with her own “Your DNA looked just fine to me Five.”

Five looked at her in confusion “Wh-what do you mean?”

Grace hummed “When you are still young, Reginald would always make me scan all of you with my special equipped optics….” Grace looked at him “I could see that your DNA was altered at some point when you are gone but as I monitor you every day, it seems like it is slowly returning to normal.”

Five’s mind went back to the day where the Handler forcibly injected him with the DNA of every single dangerous serial killer that has ever lived. Somewhere in the back of Five’s mind, he hoped that because of his miscalculations during his jump back his DNA would somehow return to normal as he is reverted back to his younger version of himself. Five sighed in relived although it sounded watery, Five gripped his mother’s hands tighter “Thank you Mom…”

Grace cupped his face gently “No matter what happens to you Five, you’ll always be my child, and your siblings would always be there for you. You know what right dear? We accept you for who you are, that’s all that matters.”

Five nodded unable to speak due to the emotions he was feeling. Five didn’t know he could feel this kind of relief in a long time, like a weight is being lifted off his chest. Grace hugged him as Five eagerly accepted it. “You will always be our little Number Five.”

For the longest of time since Five came back, today in Grace’s arms, he felt human. Five decided that he loved that feeling more than he loved the killings he did. He closed his eyes as he savors this newly founded warmth blossoming in his chest.

Maybe, just maybe, the handler didn’t turn him into a complete monster just yet.

**~o~oOo~o~**

After the scene with Grace, Five decided to go to Diego’s room first before going to the local library a few blocks away. His original plan was to stay at his Dad’s office as he combs through every files that he would deem as useful, but after what happened with his Mom, he feels drained.

He thinks he deserves a break. He entered Diego’s room because he forgot his phone there. Five sighed in relief that Diego charged his phone in the morning before he left. He doesn’t use it often, only using it to contact his siblings. But after the fiasco with Mr. Pennycrumb, they all made him promise to carry his phone around.

As he unplugged his phone, Five rolled his eyes as he spotted Diego’s wallet. What a dumb brother that he has honestly. He picked it up and placed it in his pocket.

Five decided that a detour to the police station where his brother works would need to happen, but Diego owes him big time for the trouble. It’s almost lunch anyway so maybe he could convince Diego to eat with him.

**~o~oOo~o~**

Five arrived at the police station, as he blinked to land at the back alleyway to make sure no one sees him. As he entered, he could already feel several eyes look at him Five resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the idiots who are staring at him. Sure he is still wearing his academy uniform, but it’s a Saturday no one would accuse him of ‘cutting’ class.

Five went to approach the nearest detective he saw, “I am looking for Diego Hargreeves.” Five simply said.

The detective looked at him before something clicked “Oh! You are Five! Diego’s little brother! I am Detective Neil, a very close friend of your brother!”

Five accepted the handshake with hesitation but he needed to be polite because he didn’t want to get Diego in trouble. “I need my brother, is he here?”

Neil grinned at him before gesturing for him to follow him which Five did as they walked Neil started to talk “Diego talks about you almost all of the time, he even showed us picture! Often telling us how cute his little brother is.”

Five smiled, his dimples showing. It might look like he is smiling because of what Neil said but Five is already thinking of various ways to kill Diego without them noticing. _‘Fuck you Diego, I am so going to burn down your body’_ Five thought as he continued to smile along the walk.

Now that Neil has personally seen Five in person, he could now fully understand why Diego and his other siblings dote at him. When Five smiled at him as he is telling about his brother, he could see the dimples on his cheeks. If Neil didn’t know Diego for long, he would really doubt that Diego and Five are brothers, even though they are adopted. Five looked so innocent and cute even more so in person.

Five’s face changed when Diego came to view, Neil smiled as Five walked ahead of him to approach Diego. Five placed his hands down on Diego’s desk as his ‘older’ brother looked up in him in surprise, then Five whispered “I am going to kill you in your sleep Diego for calling me cute.”

Diego chuckled, already used to Five’s mostly empty threats. “Calm down Five, if you do I’ll buy you more caramel bars.”

Five’s smile flatters a little bit, he huffed as he sat down at the available chair in front of Diego’s desk “Don’t you dare think that I would be bribed.”

Diego raised his eyebrows “It wasn’t a bribe, but if you don’t want my offer then…”

Five glared at him “I hate you.”

Diego smiled “No you don’t.”

Five must have felt the stares of his friends because his glare is gone as he looked around. Diego sighed, well it’s Five’s fault for coming in here not his “Five this are my friends, Neil and Cassandra.” Diego turned to them “This is my brother, Five.”

Five just smiled at them, though Diego knows that it’s out of politeness. But Diego is not complaining. “Hi Five! I would have loved to stay here and chat with Diego’s favorite little brother but we need to head out, work calls.” Cassandra said as she clips on her badge, she waved at him cheerfully before dragging Neil out with her.

Nathan then sat in front of Five “Hi I am Nathan, your brother’s partner in the field. Nice to finally meet you Five.”

Five accepted the handshake with a grin in his lips “Thank you for taking care of my dumbass brother here, I am sure you are not being paid enough to handle him.”

Nathan laughed out loud as Diego scowled “I like you already!”

Diego rolled his eyes as Nathan grinned at Five’s direction “Get away from my brother Nathan.”

Five grinned “If my brother becomes too much, leave him. He can handle himself.”

Diego looked at Five “Okay you little shit, I don’t know why you are here but I’m going to have to ask you to leave.”

Five raised his eyebrows before reaching out inside his pocket, presenting Diego with his wallet “I came here to give you this and yet get treated like this.” Five slid the wallet across the desk as Diego looked surprised. “You left it in your room by the way.”

“And you came all this way just to give me this?”

Five shrugged “I need to go to the library to pick up some books, figured that you’ll be finding you wallet so I just decided to drop it here on the way to the library.”

Diego smiled, what thoughtful brother he has. Diego glanced at the clock, it’s time for his lunch break. “Since you are here anyway, let go get lunch at the restaurant you want.”

Five’s face beamed; Diego grinned as he leaned towards his brother to place a kiss in his temple “You know my car right? Wait there for me I need to fix these files first.”

Five nodded, Diego watched as his brother’s retreating back. He could see Nathan grinning from his side perspective. “That was so sweet! Makes me mourn for my non-existing brother.”

Diego smiled as he files the cases to his drawer, “Call me if something new happens. I need to make sure that my brother has his lunch first.”

Nathan gave him a salute “Will do Detective Diego, now you go and spend sometime with your little brother.”

Diego grinned as he salutes back before exiting the police station. He could already see Five in his car. He opened his car as Five sat down in the passenger seat, ad Diego climbs the driver seat. He looked at his brother “You good to go?”

Five nodded “I’m hungry and I better have dessert for the trouble you caused me.”

Diego smiled, starting the car “You can have everything you want to eat Five.”

The way Five’s face lights up is more than enough reason for Diego to burn his wallet out. _We really do spoil him_ , Diego thought as he started his way to the restaurant, glancing at his brother every once in a while. _Whatever, he deserves it anyway._

**~o~oOo~o~**

After the lunch he had with Diego, his brother drove him to the library with the promise that Five would call him so he could pick him up after. Five rolled his eyes but didn’t bother fighting his brother over it.

As Five was engage with several science and chemistry books he has in front of the library table where he is reading, Five knows he is being watched. He also had the sharpest sense among all of them, even though he appears to be busy with reading Five could painfully say that someone is watching him.

So even without looking up in his book, Five glanced around discreetly hoping to catch the eyes of the one who is looking at him. He didn’t want to alert the one who is looking at him. And not long after, out of the corner of his eyes, he spotted a guy sitting in a table that is at least a few meters away from where he is. For a guy who is trying to be discreet, Five could clearly feel the intention. It was giving him goosebumps but whatever, whoever he is, it’s painfully clear that he wasn’t in the commission.

One trick he learned to know if someone is looking at you, if you yawn the person looking at you will also yawn. So effortlessly, Five faked a yawn and smirked when it didn’t even took a minute for the guy to also yawn. Five glanced at the clock, 4 pm. He sighed, as he closed all the books before returning it to its proper places. Well another change in his plan.

Time to confront whoever this guy is, Five just hopes that he would be back before dinner time.

**~o~oOo~o~**

**A/N: You could probably all see where this is going. Going to have to cut this story because it’s getting long. See you next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

Five purposely walked at a much slower pace than he would normally walk. A few meters away from him, he could hear the distinct footstep of the guy that was following him. Upon inspecting the guy the best he could given the situation, Five estimated that the guy is at least 6 feet in height, has background in military experiences and more or less insane. Five has been around decades of different people long enough to tell those normal people apart from the less normal ones, like this guy.

As he is now walking approximately 10 minutes now since he left the library, Five is starting to wonder if the guy would have the guts to kidnap him in broad daylight. Five paused in his walk, this is the first time he would be the prey now that he thinks about it. If he was the one tailing, he would want that person to be alone. So with that thought in mind, Five made a sharp turn into the nearest alleyway, away from the main road, and away from other people’s eyes.

Five could almost chuckled because the moment they are secluded enough, the guy fastens his paced until he was within arm reach. Not even a second later, Five could feel a hand gun pressed against his side.

“I was hoping you would actually do that.” Five said without even looking at the guy, he was a lot taller than Five but he couldn’t care less.

He must have surprised the guy because of the way his breath hitched “I don’t want to hurt you little boy, I just need you to come with me quietly. Walk with me as if nothing is happening or else I would shoot you.”

Five shrugged as the guy began to lead the way, figures that the guy would bring him to a normal looking van. Five would have scoffed but instead he grunted in pain as the guy used his gun to knock him over his head. Before Five’s consciousness left him, he could feel the guy dragging him against the concrete.

_At least I wasn’t drugged_ , was the last thought Five had before everything blacked out.

**~o~oOo~o~**

When he came to his senses, there are three things that Five was immediately aware off, one is that there is a stream of dried blood over one of his eyes probably a wound from when the guy knocked him out with the gun, two that he strapped to a bed, and that three he was in a basement given that the only light source he could see is the one coming from a bulb above his head.

Not an ideal situation but so does getting kidnapped so Five didn’t think too much of the irony. With only his left eye he could open, Five looked around the room. He could see a metal table on the side of the bed that contains different sizes of scalpels, a draining tube, and a small transparent box. Upon looking longer at the room, it wouldn’t take a genius to know that this is the same serial killer guy that Diego has been trying to get for months now. Different array of gouged out eyes are out in the open for display, as if some kind of trophy. Five cringed at the display, what a sick bastard this guy is.

“Ah shit, Diego is going to kill me…” Five muttered, in his defense Five thought that the guy was an average kidnapper or even a robber, it was just his luck that it was the serial killer.

Five could hear footsteps coming down and it didn’t take long for a guy to pop in his view. Now that Five could see his face clearly, Five scoffed. Of course the guy looked normal enough to walk on the broad daylight without alerting anyone with his intent, but Five knows better, as always.

“Oh good you are awake! I am so sorry for hurting you I didn’t have any more chloroform left in my van so I had to improvised.”

Five just looked at him “Stupid of you to say that you are sorry to hurt me asshole when you literally killed 4 other children now.”

The man looked confused that made Five looked at the man with a growing concern in his gut “What do you mean? I never killed them! I only take their eyes then return them to the playground so they could play again!”

Five sighed, this guy is mentally unstable he could tell. But now that he thinks about it, all of the known serial killers in history are. Five could feel himself smile, because even though his DNA was altered, he never had the urge to kill anyone out of curiosity and pleasure. This made Five think that all the serum did to him was increase his bloodlust and his efficiency for an easy kill rather than make in mentally unstable like this guy. “You are fucking insane.”

The guy looked almost hurt at what he just said, but it was quickly gone “My name is Jasper, nice to meet you! Like what I have said, I never wanted to hurt you, I just need your eyes then you can go back to you mommy and daddy okay?”

Jasper then left Five’s field of vision and when he returned, he is already putting on some latex gloves. Five knows he could easily teleport out of the chains that he was bounded but his curiosity got the best of him. It’s not like everyday he would really encounter a true and alive serial killer after all.

“Hey fucking asshole, what is your goal here?”

Jasper looked at him in confusion “I have no goal, I just need your eyes so I could clearly see again then maybe I could get back.”

Huh, so a serial killer with a purpose. _Interesting_ … “Your eyes looks fine to me.”

Jasper shakes his head “No no, I lost half of my eyesight because of a bomb that went off dangerously close to my face when I was in the military. This eye is just prosthetic.” Jasper went to Five as he leaned his face down, Five recoiled at the sudden closeness. But Five was able to see that it was indeed a fake eye.

This just raised more question for Five, but then Jasper continued to babble “I served in the military for _years_ then the moment I got injured they deemed me as unusable!” Jasper’s hands become shaky, as if suppressing an anger he had. A complete transition to his earlier attitude “I tried everything to get back! I tried getting an eye surgery but is always declined due to me being older than some of the patients they have on the list! Then my wife cheated on me with another guy while I was serving in the military, she got pregnant then run away from me. That’s why I need to take matters into my own hands. Maybe… if I could see normally again, I would return to my normal life.”

Jasper looked at Five his eyes swirling with insanity “I need your fucking eyes to fucking see again, to get back where I belong…”

Five cringes when the guy used his gloved finger to trace his cheeks “You have such a beautiful green eyes, just like the once I used to have. I will only take one okay then you can go home. Don’t worry I’ll drop you in the park so you can play afterwards.”

Five smiled sarcastically at the man “You are _fucking_ insane.” He emphasized in every word he said “You deserve everything that fucking happened to you, you fucking psychopath.”

Suddenly Jasper snarled at him it totally took Five by surprised as the other guy suddenly punched him in the face. “You shut up! Kids like you never understand the sacrifice we adults do! All you do is cry and cry and cry looking for you fucking mommy and daddy! You don’t deserve to see the life you have! At least with me I could put that eyes of yours to good use!”

Five glared at the man as he could taste copper in his lips, great just great. Five had enough of this guy. “I hope that was worth it asshole, I’m going to make you regret for everything you did.”

Five blinked.

**~o~oOo~o~**

Diego stared at his phone in concern that didn’t escape his friend’s attention. “What’s going on Diego?” Nathan asked

Diego looked at him before returning his gaze to his friend “I told Five to text me or call me if he needed someone to pick him up from the library and it’s already 7. He never spend this much time there.”

Nathan frowned “I am sure he is just fine, probably got absorbed in what he was reading or something.”

Diego chuckled “Yeah that’s sounds like Five…” then he frowned “Or the little shit just went home without telling me.”

Diego growled in frustration as he texted Ben, Luther and Klaus if Five is home with them. It was Luther who replied first.

**_Luther_ **

_‘I haven’t seen him since I left with Vanya. Mom said he left just before dinner. Why is something wrong?’_

Diego didn’t want to induce panic among his siblings so he replied that he was just checking in for Five. It seems like Luther accepted it as the other guys just simply texted back to call if anything happens.

“He isn’t home…” Diego muttered which made Nathan glance at him in concern.

“Tell you what, after our shift which is about an hour, I’ll go with you to pick up Five so you can be at ease. Deal?”

Diego sighed as he smiled at Nathan “Yeah, it’s just that I feel like something isn’t right. And my gut has never been wrong before.”

Nathan patted his shoulder “I am sure everything is fine. Ease up being too overprotective Detective Diego!”

Diego threw a pen at him, this time it hit Nathan right in the center of his forehead. Diego would have grinned in victory if not for the unsettling feeling he has in his gut.

**~o~oOo~o~**

Jasper put up a good fight, Five would give him that.

After blinking, Jasper was obviously surprised that Five was able to punch him as the other guy stumbled back in pain, his tools scattering on the floor. Five then blinked again to knock the guy in his feet. But Five shouldn’t have really underestimated a guy who used to be in the military, because Jasper was able to also bring Five down with him. Jasper climbed on top of him, strangling Five as he did.

“You piece of useless shit! I am older than you! I have more experience than you! You should have just been a good boy and let me take you eyes out for me to use it!”

As Five clawed at the guy’s hands as they painfully tighten around his neck, they guy’s weight is heavy making him suffocate even faster. The guy was strong, but Luther is stronger with that thought in his head, Five was able to push Jasper off of him for a second before Five immediately saw in the corner of his eyes a short scalpel just a few inches away from within his reach, so with great energy he reached out the scalpel and stabbed Jasper in the arm, causing the other guy to howl in pain. Five gasped for air as Jasper removed the scalpel with a snarl aimed at Five. “I am going to kill you fucking brat!”

Jasper lunged at him scalpel in his hands, the scalpel was able to leave a long gash in Five’s arm before Five was able to blink away from the man. Five then reappeared behind him, a thick metal tray in his hands “Sleep well you fucking psycho.” Was all Five has said before hitting the metal tray in Jasper’s head with enough force to knock him out.

As Jasper laid there unconscious, Five sagged in the ground gasping and a little breathless from the ordeal. “This is why I prefer guns instead of knives…” Five mumbled as he looked at his bleeding arms.

Now that Five thinks about it, he is only wearing his inner white buttoned up shirt, his academy blazer, vest and even his necktie is missing. Not to mention his shirt is unbuttoned all the way down. When did they guy manage to undress him? Fucking sicko. Five kicked Jasper in the head out of spite “My brother is going to kill you because of this. You are so fucking lucky that I won’t kill you because killing you would raise shit tons of question for me and Diego.”

Speaking of his brother…. Five blinked upstairs. For some reason his phone is just in plain sight in the kitchen table, but his other piece of clothes unseen. Five frowned, that was his second to the last pair of uniform, they should really get him some new clothes. Five took a deep breath wincing as he coughed, that guy could really had strangled him to death. He searched for his brother’s number, dialing it and hoping that Diego isn’t too busy.

**~o~oOo~o~**

Diego sighed in relief as he saw Five’s contact number displayed in his screen, he turned his phone to Nathan’s direction. As Nathan grinned before gesturing for Diego to put it in speaker. Diego rolled his eyes but did it anyways as he answered Five’s call.

Diego could immediately tell that something is wrong because for the first few seconds all they can hear is Five’s labored breathing paired with some small coughs. Even Nathan looked alert, as his partner dropped what he was doing to get to Diego closer.

“Five? Are you okay?” Diego couldn’t stop the worry from bleeding in his tone.

“Di-Diego…” Five stuttered with he never did, which only made Diego even more so worried “Are you… busy?”

“I am not.” Diego said “What is happening Five I know something is wrong what the hell is happening right now?”

There was a paused “Well… I got kidnapped…”

Diego and Nathan looked at each other in alarm, already standing up from their desk as they collect their guns and badges. “Five tell me, where are you? Are you hurt!?”

Five scoffed though it sounded husky “Yeah I’m fine just a couple of bruises, a head wound, and oh a stab wound.” Diego could hear the grin in Five’s voice “Not to do your job right but the guy who kidnapped me is the same serial killer you guys have been chasing for a month now.”

Nathan and Diego’s breath hitched at that, they separated as they went to use two different police cars, the paramedics they have in standby already ready to follow them. Diego could see Nathan speaking to other police officer to follow them. “Five what the fuck? I told you to stay safe! Open your location so I could trace it!”

Diego waited for a second until he could see the ping in which where Five’s phone is located, it’s a 20-minute drive away from the police station. “Five we are coming to you okay? Stay out of trouble buddy, don’t get hurt anymore.”

Five chuckled “See you Diego.” Was all Five had said before hanging up.

Diego’s hands turned white as he drove out of the police station, several cars on his tow. Diego should have seen this happening a mile away. _Fucking Five and his luck when it comes to attracting dangerous people_.

**~o~oOo~o~**

Five looked out in the window as he could hear police sirens, as he was waiting for Diego to come Five made sure to check on Jasper in the basement every once in a while. Then he got thirsty so he made himself a lemonade that he was quietly sipping as he sat down in the couch that was available. Five spent a good amount of time looking for something he could use to wrap the wounds he has but immediately gave up seeing as the house doesn’t even have a simple medical kit. Five was considering using his remaining white t-shirt but Diego would seriously flip his shit out if he finds Five half-naked as he was kidnapped, that and Five doesn’t really want to lose more any of his limited clothes. Besides he wasn’t bleeding that much, the wound wouldn’t even need to be stitched but it certainly needs to be sterilized. For some reason as he searched the house, he couldn’t really find his clothes, the bastard probably threw it somewhere.

Five finished his lemonade as 4 police car and a paramedic parked themselves in front of the house. He placed the empty glass in the table in front of him as he stood up wincing as a subtle pain shot through his head wound. Five opened the door before they could even take it down by brute force. Five looked at Diego with an unimpressed look.

Diego’s hands immediately cradled his face inspecting the already forming bruise in his lips and the gash he has in his forehead “Jesus Five…” Diego muttered before hugging him, Five could feel Diego shake as he did. “Let’s get you check out okay?” Diego said as he gently guided Five into the paramedics.

Five frowned at him “What about the guy? I knocked him out cold in the basement.”

Diego seems to have realize this as his brother turned to Nathan and several police officers “Nathan search the basement, Five said the bastard is there.” Nathan just nodded seemingly understanding that Five’s condition is Diego’s top priority right now. Not that Nathan could blame him, after all Five’s wounds looks nasty especially with the head gash.

“Hi my name is Nicole! Don’t worry little guy we will get your wounds cleaned out.” The paramedics said as she started to work on him. Five winced every once in a while making Nicole look at him in a sorry glance. Five could feel Diego’s eyes on him, guarding him. After a while of cleaning the wounds he has, Nicole is now starting to wrap it in clean bandages.

Five peeked as he could see that 5 police officers are surrounding Jasper as the guy looked so lost on what is happening around him, he must have hit him harder than necessary, but Five didn’t care if he gave the guy a concussion. Suddenly Nicole got his attention “Did you get strangled?” she asked

Five bit his lips “Yeah…” he mumbled wincing as Diego’s glare turned harsher at his answer.

Nicole nodded before turning her attention to Diego “The wounds he has doesn’t require any stitching but needs to get his bandage changed out at least three times a day to avoid infection especially the wound he has in his forehead.” Nicole said “The bruising would definitely be noticeable tomorrow, more so the one in his neck that is starting to form, you could ice it once in a while to speed up the healing. Other than that, your brother doesn’t need to go to the hospital.”

Diego sighed as he went beside Five “Thank you Nicole.”

Nicole just smiled at them before leaving the two of them. Five looked at Diego “I’m sorry…”

Diego just placed a soft kiss in his forehead where there is no bandage. “You scared me Five, you really scared me. I’m just thankful that you called me for help rather than you doing all the work.” Diego said “I’m just glad that nothing drastic happened to you.”

Five smiled “To be fair it wasn’t my fault this time.”

Diego snorted “We know that’s a fucking lie and we would need to talk about it tomorrow but now? I am just glad to see you again.”

Five buried his face into his brother’s shoulder as Diego hugged him, after every thing that has happened to Five, he would accept the comfort that he was given by his brother. As Diego rubbed his back soothingly Diego noticed something. “Where are the rest of your clothes?”

Five sighed hugging Diego closer “I don’t know, I woke up strapped to a table half-naked. I tried looking for my blazer, vest and necktie but he probably threw it.”

Diego growled “That fucking bastard. I swear to god I will fucking kill him.”

Five chuckled “You can’t, you are a police officer now. You can’t go and start killing people.” Five could feel himself yawn as exhaustion is starting to consume him.

Diego must have noticed this because his hands went towards his head gently massaging it as Five burrowed further to Diego’s arms “Watch me…” Diego whispered “You can sleep Five, I’ll take care of you.”

Five just hummed in not even a minute later he was asleep in Diego’s arms. Diego sighed in relief as he continued to massage Five. Nathan quietly made his presence known. “Is he okay?” Nathan whispered

Diego nodded “Little bruised up and a couple of wounds but he is fine.” Diego said gently fixing Five’s position

“I am so sorry Diego that this happened to your little brother…”

Diego looked at him “It’s not your fault… I’m just glad that he is safe even though he is hurt.”

Nathan looked at Five’s sleeping face before grinning “You can take him home tonight big brother Diego; I’ll handle the files for tonight.” Nathan said “Though we have a procedure to follow, as much as I don’t like it either you brother Five needs to be questioned. You know how it is.”

Diego sighed “Yeah we will be there tomorrow, but right now I really would like to take him home.”

Nathan smiled before taking Diego’s police car keys out of his pocket “I’ll drive you home. You can just pick up your stuff and car tomorrow morning. I could also pick you up tomorrow if you want?”

Diego smiled as he gently put his hands behind Five’s knee and his back, easily carrying his brother in his arms as Diego carefully walked back with Nathan to the police car. Nathan opened the door for him as Diego climbed inside, placing Five in his lap with his head suited carefully into his shoulders. It’s a miracle that Five is still asleep, probably showing just how much exhausted he is.

As they drive back to the academy, Diego could feel Nathan’s eyes on them once in a while but Diego ignored him as he continued to bury his face into his brother’s hair careful of his wounds.

As they neared the academy Nathan smiled at them looking at the mirror “What I wouldn’t give to have a little brother like that.”

Diego chuckled “Yeah keep dreaming.”

Nathan stopped the car right in front of the academy. He helped Diego by opening the car door for them making sure that Five doesn’t hit his head in the car roof as they got out. Diego turned towards him as Nathan opened up the gate of the academy before knocking at the door “Thanks man I really appreciate this.” Diego said as he could now hear footsteps coming behind the door.

Nathan smiled before getting inside the car “No problem man, and for the record I am doing this for Five not you!” Nathan laughed as he drove off.

Diego shakes his head laughing a little, he looked down and delighted to see that his brother is still asleep. As the academy door open, Diego knows it’s going to be a long fucking night of explanation.

**~o~oOo~o~**

“Diego what the hell?”

Diego wasted no time into entering the academy, as he was about head upstairs with Five still in his arms, his other siblings probably heard Luther’s outburst. As Diego entered his room, he immediately placed Five into his bed, tucking the blanket into his chin to make sure his brother wouldn’t get cold. Diego turned to his door and saw that his other siblings are crowded just outside his room.

“Where’s Mr. Pennycrumb?” Diego asked

As if hearing his name, the dog run to Diego’s feet, he picked Mr. Pennycrumb up as he gently placed the dog near the end of the bed. Mr. Pennycrumb just sniffed his spot before laying on the bed. Diego patted his head “Watch out for him for a little while okay Mr. Pennycrumb?”

Diego then wordlessly gestured for his siblings to follow him out downstairs. As they entered the living room, Diego could clearly see the distraught expression they have in his face. Ben then entered the living room, a cup of freshly brewed coffee in his hands, he handed it to Diego before sitting down in the couch with Klaus.

Diego sips his coffee before sighing “Okay so, I need you all to not freak out while I explain what happened to Five.”

“You expect us not to when you bought Five home with wounds like that? What the hell happened to him?” It was Luther who asked, Diego wanted to snap at him but held himself back after all he knows that Luther is just also worried for his brother as they all were.

“Everybody just calm down okay.” Vanya spoke up “I’m sure whatever happened to Five, Diego didn’t want it. So let’s not pile up the tension. We are just all worried for Five as it is.”

“Five was fine this morning before we left with Mr. P…” Klaus said looking at Ben who then nodded.

Diego pinched his nose, already feeling a headache forming “Okay so I don’t know the full details yet but Five was kidnapped-“

“Kidnapped?!” Ben interrupted “How did that happen!?”

Diego looked at Ben who looked stressed out “Like I said I don’t know yet. It’s just that Five called me saying that he was kidnapped… by the serial killer we’ve been trying to catch for a month now.”

All of them looked apprehensive, exactly how Diego felt when he received the call “The information still isn’t out in the public but this serial killer targets children like Five, he gouged their eyes out then dispose of their bodies in the playground. We still don’t know the motive of this guy but we will find out tomorrow.”

Luther and Ben sucked a deep breath at what Diego just told them. “Is Five alright? Did the killer manage to…?” Klaus shivered at his own words, he can’t even imagine it without puking his dinner out.

Diego shakes his head “No, of course not. Five just sustained long gash in his forehead and a scalpel wound in his arms. I also learned that he was strangled, he would be having nasty bruises around his neck for an indefinite amount of time.” Diego wouldn’t even know what to do if the killer got that far. He wouldn’t be able to live with the guilt.

Ben got up from the sofa as he hugged Diego who was stunned with the action but returned it “Are you okay?” Ben asked him looking directly at Diego “I mean it must have been hard for you to see Five in that situation. I mean we aren’t even there but we are freaking out, it must have been harder for you Diego…”

Diego smiled at Ben, expect Ben to be the most compassionate out of all of them “Yeah just a little shaken up due to the events but I will be fine.”

It was Luther who came to him next “I’m sorry about that Diego… It was a little bit traumatic seeing Five unconscious in your arms with questionable wounds on him.”

Diego patted Luther in the shoulder “Hey it’s okay I understand, if I was in your place I would have probably freaked out more than you did.”

Diego and Luther exchange small smiles, “What will happen to the killer Diego?” Vanya asked

Diego growled “That fucking bastard will rot in prison, I assure you that. Crimes against children have the gravest consequences.”

All of them looked at Klaus as he chuckled but it was different from his usual ones “Diego my dearest brother, you would tell me where that killer would be kept will ya?” Despite his wording Klaus looked eerie for them.

Diego actually looked cautious “And what will you do with that information Klaus…?”

Klaus just grinned at them “You’ll all be surprised by how many friends I have dearest siblings of mine!” He chirped happily but his tone that indicate that he was such.

Diego grinned already having a gist, he gave Klaus a thumbs up that made their other siblings shake their heads. “Make sure it will be clean.”

Klaus saluted “Clean and painful got it!”

Ben, Vanya and Luther looked concerned at the prospect, so Diego just turned to them “Five was also founded half-naked with his clothes still missing. He told me he woke up strapped into a bed.”

The concerned was gone in an instant, replaced by furiousness that Diego looked afraid that Vanya’s eyes might start glowing white. Ben looked at Klaus with a meaningful look “Make sure he would regret laying his hands on our little brother.”

Vanya ‘tsked’ which surprised all of them “Can’t I just go and kill this guy? One slash of my bow and we can sleep well tonight.”

“Vanya no…” Luther started “That would be too forgiving.” Luther faced Klaus “Prolong it Klaus.”

Now even Vanya looked surprised at Luther, who just shrugged “People change.”

They all laughed at Luther’s statement. “Well big guy, since you are our leader how about you are the one who will call Allison to tell her about this?”

Luther spluttered clearly not expecting to be the one who does it “Are you crazy? And I thought we are team zero now?”

Diego shakes his head laughing before downing the coffee in one go “We are team zero…” Diego grinned “Just not tonight. Good night brother!” Diego didn’t even bother waiting for Luther’s reply as his other sibling laughed at the defeated look on Luther’s face. He almost feels sorry for Luther, almost.

Diego would have stayed to tease him more but he has a brother upstairs who needs doting on. After all in his household, Five comes first before anything else.

**~o~oOo~o~**

When Five woke up he was alone, again. Five frowned at the lack of warmth that he was expecting. He should really stop sleeping at Diego’s room if this is the kind of thanks he gets. That ungrateful brother of his.

So with a pouted in his lip, he blinked in the entryway of the kitchen. Already hearing all of his siblings there including Diego’s voice. So with a glare he entered the kitchen, his eyes landed on Diego who is preparing a plate of food. “Diego stop leaving me alone in the morning!” Five huffed at the surprised expression on their faces.

Diego chuckled before going in front of Five, “I’m sorry buddy but I was just preparing you your breakfast, I didn’t even know that you would be waking up this soon.” Diego leaned down ever so slightly to place a kiss on top of his head, Five could feel himself deflate

“Fine, I accept your half-assed apology, but the next time I wake up alone again I am sleeping at Ben’s room…” Five looked at Klaus “Or even at Klaus.”

Klaus whooped “We can have a sleepover at my room Fivey! You, me and Benjamin!”

Five looked like he didn’t mind the idea, Luther then pulled out a chair for Five to sit on. Five looked at his brother who looked like he didn’t get a wink of sleep “What happened to you Luther?”

Luther sighed, drinking his 4th cup of coffee for that morning “Allison happened to me. I don’t know how it happened but somehow what happened to you was ‘my fault’ she said. She is probably stressed out of her mind right now. She said she’ll be taking an early flight home today.”

Five laughed at how Luther looks so miserable at the prospect of seeing Allison, he knows it’s rude but whatever “Just throw Diego under the bus.” Five said yelping in surprise as his brother flicked the back of his head, Five glared at Diego “What the hell?” he asked

“I got so much on my plate right now, I don’t need Allison chewing my ears off.” Diego said as he placed a plate of food in front of Five. “And you mister will have a lot of explain to do.”

Ben wordlessly handed Five the bottle of almost empty ranch dressing, Five didn’t even blink as he just reached out to get it out of Ben’s hand. He squeezed the remain contents on his bread, totally ignoring Klaus’s gagging sound and Vanya’s disgusted look on her face. As he took a bite out of his sandwich, Five hummed. Maybe Ben was on to something with this ranch thing going on.

“Stop corrupting Five, Benjamin! That is so disgusting oh my god!” Klaus had to look away as Five finishes his bread

Vanya looked little green “I don’t want this family anymore.” She muttered but they all heard her anyway

Five just shrugged giving Ben a thumbs up in which he returned. Diego sighed sitting beside Five “Can we talk now about what happened to you last night?”

Five nodded before sipping his coffee “The guy started following me after I left the library, then he threatened me with a gun, knocked me out then woke up strapped to a bed with different medical tools around me.” Five said, purposely leaving out the detail that he made sure the guy is following him. He didn’t really want a one-hour lecture, and besides it’s not like he was lying completely, he just wasn’t telling the whole truth. “Then while I was strapped in the bed, he began telling me about his time in the military, how he was discharged due to him losing his eyesight. And oh, that his wife also cheated on him while he was serving then ran away with a new guy.”

They all absorbed the information, despite knowing this they didn’t feel an ounce of pity for the guy “Wait so you just laid there while he babbles about his miserable life that made him turn into a killer?”

Five shrugged “I know I could escape anytime so I just stayed there listening to him even asking him some questions.” His siblings looked terrified at that statement “The interesting thing that he told me is that, he never killed any children. He just wanted my eye so he could see again. It’s like he didn’t even register the fact that when he dumps the body in the playground they might be dead due to shock or blood loss.” Five tapped his finger in the wooden table “He also told me that if he manages to gouge my eyes out he would return me in the playground so I could play again.” He turned his attention to Diego “He genuinely thinks that his victims survive the gouging of their eyes.”

“Jesus that is fucking insane…” Vanya muttered

“His poor victims must have died in a horrible way, fucking psychopath.” Ben said greatly disturbed.

Diego cupped Five’s face, careful of his head wound and the forming bruise in his lips and neck. “I am just really glad that you are more or less okay Five.”

“So how did you escape Five?”

Five looked at Luther “Oh the guy wasn’t much of a fight, he just managed to gain a minute of upper hand but I manage to knock him out with a metal tray and even stab him. I honestly wanted to kill the guy but I figured it would raise tons of question to me and Diego. You know, how a 13-year old boy manage to kill an ex-military veteran.”

Diego sighed honestly he would have preferred Five kill the guy they could just ruled it as self-defense, “Well eat your breakfast first because we need to be at the police station by lunch. Also, I’ll be needing to rebandage your wounds.” Diego gently made Five face him “Looks like the bruise around you neck is starting to show.”

Five sighed, police and their bureaucratic way of proceeding. “Fine but I need to be compensated for this trouble you are asking me.” Five huffed before returning to his breakfast “Also can I bring Mr. Pennycrumb with me?”

Diego laughed “Of course, why not?”

**~o~oOo~o~**

The trip to the police station was interesting in Five’s opinion. Upon arriving with his brother, he was immediately bombarded with his friend, all of them gazing at him with concerns looked in their faces even supporting a guilty look.

During his statement, he was allowed to bring in Mr. Pennycrumb, they probably thought he was traumatized or something. It irked Five to his very core to be treated by a kid, it was fine if it was his siblings but other people? Five wanted to go on a killing spree. He was thankful that because of Diego’s doting, other people backed off knowing that Diego hovering around him is more than enough. But his partner Nathan was a cool guy, he just handed Five a pack of his favorite caramel bars smiling at him and wishing him well, Five decided he liked the guy. Though looking at Diego’s expression all throughout their exchange is amusing. His brother really needs to ease up being the protective and overbearing brother.

After his statement of what had transpired, he was free to go. They even asked him if he wanted to see the serial killer but Diego immediately shot the idea down. Five just shrugged saying he doesn’t want to, although Five did asked if they ever found where his clothes are. The police officer just shakes his head indicating that even though they searched the whole house, they didn’t find it. Oh well there goes another academy uniform.

After a lunch with Diego and Mr. Pennycrumb they came home. Five was immediately fussed upon by Allison who just returned home from LA. Five is delighted to see that his sister brought him a brand-new pillow that is probably the most expensive one in the market because of how soft it is. It was just a bonus that he gets to see Allison lecture Diego and Luther about keeping all of them safe while she was away. Apparently, she was so mad that she is willing to rumor everybody at the police station so he could kill the guy herself. Diego looks like he was seriously considering that offer. Five just sigh as Ben invited him to for an afternoon time in the library, Ben didn’t even mind that Five just slept there with his head on his lap while Ben reads to him.

Dinner came rolling, as Allison made sure that Five eats more than necessary. Vanya and Allison are the ones who changed his bandages. And finally, after a long time, Five finally accepted Klaus’s offer for a sleepover. So here he is, sandwiched between Ben and Klaus. For some reason, Klaus’s room has a king size bed that makes the three of them fit in the bed with enough space for them to sleep comfortably. Five realizes that it wasn’t so bad. Not that he would say that out loud.

**~o~oOo~o~**

It didn’t even take long for Jasper to be sentenced to life in prison. His lawyer tried to lessen the sentence by pleading that Jasper is mentally unstable but families of the victim wouldn’t settle for that. His siblings especially Allison didn’t allow him to go and testify against the guy. Even Diego is so opposed to the idea. They just wanted to make sure Five would never see the guy again.

3 weeks later, as Five’s bruises and wounds are now healed the news that Jasper was tortured and killed by fellow prison mate reached Five. At first Five didn’t think too much about it, but now that Five thinks about it. It was strange that Jasper was killed on the exact same day when Diego declared to his siblings that everything was now healed. It just so happens that while Five was healing, Jasper was being tortured by his prison mate. And that the day after Jasper was killed in prison, all of his siblings have been giving Klaus different kinds of gifts, including Allison who bought Klaus a whole new wardrobe. When he asked Luther what is happening, he just shrugged saying that Klaus did a good job, but Luther wouldn’t say anything else. Neither does Vanya and even Ben, they just told him not to read into things too much. So Five just dropped the topic altogether.

**~o~oOo~o~**

After weeks of resting, Five is finally able to return to what he has been working on. Every thing is relatively peaceful now that the threat of the serial killer is now buried literally. His siblings would often check on him, asking for his well-being and things such as if he needs something. Ever since the incident they’ve been more attentive to him more than ever, Diego even bought up the topic of putting a tracker on Five. Which to his pure genuine horror, his other siblings are seriously on board with the idea, even Vanya and Ben. Five just threatened them that he would dig it out then feed it to them. Five was just thankful that his siblings seem to have taken his threat seriously. Sometimes having 6 siblings is a curse and sometimes a blessing, depending on the situation really.

As Five continued with his research, often dedicating his time to it. He finally managed to make a precise calculation on how the serum would be made, the side effects and such. Five was shaking in excitement as he stared at the mountains of papers contain his calculations and research. If Five manage to pull this off, he could give his twin brother the normal life and body he deserves.

As Five remembered his conversation with their Mom, he knows that he could trust her. But Five needed to be extra sure, as to not mess Luther up. Five might not care about his own well-being but when it comes to his siblings, all he wanted is the best for them. So in the middle of the night, after making sure that his doors are lock, Five got the briefcase out of his closet. The briefcase might have lost some of its power but Five wouldn’t use it to time travel, but he would use it to go to the commission. He knows it’s risky, _very risky_ , but it’s the only option that Five has. He just needed all his files back, and besides the tension between him and the commission had died down especially since it’s Herb and dot who is managing the commission now.

So with that in mind, he opened the briefcase. Smiling as he landed right inside the office of Herb who was startled by his sudden appearance. “It’s been a while Herb.”

Herb gathered his bearing as he stared at him with wide eyes “Number Five…” he whispered.

Five grinned “I need to ask a favor.”

**~o~oOo~o~**

**A/N: Hmmm yes the next one would be more complicated to write but I am going to tackle everything there.**


End file.
